Oblivion
Oblivion is a realm from the Winx Club series. Overview It is a dimension that serves as a prison for worse criminals than those of in the Omega Dimension. It also has the power to confuse anyone with false visions as they stay inside their cells that look like cubes. It has a powerful magic that even any powerful convergence magic cannot stabilize its portal. There is an entrance that can be summoned as an ocean gate in Andros. There is also another way to enter it - through a powerful dark spell that requires a young ruler to create a portal to it. Series |-|Season 2= In Season 2, after Darkar turns Bloom into Dark Bloom, the Trix ask him a share of the Ultimate Power that he will obtain in the Relix Dimension, telling him that they do not expect to be treated as simple pawns of his. Darkar then betrays them and bans them to the Realm of Oblivion, telling them that they were indeed his pawns. There, the Trix fuse into the Mega Trix and go to seek revenge from Darkar in Relix. After Bloom is healed and turns back from Dark Bloom to her former self, Darkar threatens to ban the Winx, the Specialists, Faragonda, Griffin and Codatorta into Oblivion. |-|Season 3= Oblivion was mentioned by Valtor in Season 3. |-|Season 5= Tritannus, who was the main villain in Season 5, was banished here at the end of the season. Oblivion's ocean gate.png|Oblivion's ocean gate |-|Season 6= In the episode "Shrine of the Green Dragon", Selina summons the Green Dragons of the Great Wall from Oblivion to attack the Winx. Movies |-|Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss= In The Mystery of the Abyss, Tritannus was brought back with help from Politea. But he was sent to the Oblivion after the Winx defeated Politea. Convergence in oblivion.jpg Trivia *Oblivion means: **The state of forgetfulness or distraction. **The state of being completely forgotten. **A state of permanent unconsciousness existing after death. *Oblivion is possibly a place to store and prison the evilest villains in the same way as Obsidian and the Omega Dimension. *Tritannus was sent here. *Darcy also has a spell called Sphere of Oblivion. It is unknown if they are related. *It is possible that the Knights of the Fortress of Light can enter Oblivion since they are in charge of imprisoning evil that threatens the Magic Dimension and they possess superior magic. *It is stated that Oblivion has an Ocean Gate due to the fact that Tritannus was imprisoned here by passing through that ocean gate. However, it is unknown who has the ability to open/close/summon that ocean gate. *The Trix escaped Oblivion by means of merging. In The Mystery of the Abyss, Tritannus was brought back with help from Politea. Gallery Oblivion8.png Oblivion7.png Oblivion6.png Oblivion5.png Oblivion4.png Oblivion3.png Bloom Oblivion2.png Bloom Oblivion.png Convergence_in_oblivion.jpg Category:Realms Category:Locations Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club Category:Magic Dimension Category:Prisons